Dissidia University
by mizore123
Summary: All belongs to Square-Enix. not me TidusxOC


Characters:

Aiden Blackadder Firion Cambria (Final Fantasy II)

Tidus Baker (Final Fantasy X) Alexandria Andalus

Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII

Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII)

Light (Warrior of Light) (Final Fantasy I)

Cecil Harvey (Final Fantasy VI)

Chapter One

The sky was ablaze with the summer sun as I walked on towards the dorms of Dissidia University, my duffle bag slung over my shoulder with some of my belongings in it. The rest of my belongings in the dorms, I walked past the few bags and looked down the quiet hall to see that no one was in the hall. The hall was quiet for a Saturday afternoon, no one in sight. I walked down the hall and looked at the dorm numbers to try to find my dorm, 102.

"I hope my roommate isn't angry that I am a month late." I said as I continued down the hall toward my room.

The dorms numbers went in this order, 109, 108, 107, 106, 105, 104, 103, and so on.

"Ah, here's my room" I said to myself.

I set my duffle bag down and fished out my room key, I put the key into the door and turned it to open the door. I picked up my duffle bag and turned the knob, I walked in to the room and turned the light on to see one half of the room was a mess but the other, which I'm guessing was mine, was left untouched. I walked into the room a little farther and set my bag down on the bed. I looked at the other side of the room with a little bit of disgust.

'How could anyone make such a mess in one month?' I thought to myself.

I looked at the other side and seen an unused clothes hamper in the corner, my OCD taking over; I picked up some of the clothes and put them into the hamper. I picked up a few more pieces of clothing and stood up straight before I felt something grab my ankle; I screamed and fell backwards, landing on my ass. The thing then started to move in the clothes pile, I kicked the hand off and scrambled away as the pile moved more. As the pile moved I heard what sounded like a yawn come through the clothes, the clothes moved to reveal blonde hair then a pair of shoulders then a bare, tan back. The thing that grabbed me must have been my roommate; I sat up and looked at the person, who now yawned, with curiosity. The person turned and looked at me with curious blue eyes, which were as clear as the sky itself, that were framed by his sun kissed skin. I looked away from him and stood up, I handed him the shirt that was in my hand. When I felt the shirt get tugged from my hand I walked out into hall and grabbed two of my bags, I set the bags on the floor at the foot of my bed and went back out into the hall and grabbed the next two bags and then made one more trip to get the last tote bag. I sat on my bed and looked at the person who was also staring at me.

"So you are my roommate that was late because of missing paperwork?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm Aiden." I introduced myself to him.

He smiled and stood up; he walked over to me and held out a hand saying, "Nice to meet ya, Aiden. I'm Tidus. Sorry about earlier. I kinda got kicked." He said with a make-shift angry face. I shook his hand and smiled sheepishly,

"Yeah, sorry about that. Not every day you someone grabs your ankle, scaring the shit outta you." I shot back playfully.

"Heh, sorry about that." He apologized.

He walked over to his bed and shuffled for something that I couldn't see; when he was done I noticed that he had a phone in his hand. He sighed and opened the phone when the phone buzzed in his hand.

"Hey, Squall… Yeah, I know… Don't get your scar in a twist; I'm on my way… Yeah, bye, Squall," he snapped the phone shut after those last few words.

"Everything okay?" I asked before I could think.

"Yeah, that was my friend Squall. I'm kinda late for the lunch plans me and a few of my friends set up and they're wigging out. Hey, would you like to come and meet them?" he asked with vim.

"Sorry I have to meet my cousin and tell him that I made it. He must be worried about me, even if we are cousins I've lived with him and my aunt since I was little. They are like a second family to me. Oh, sorry. I'm rambling." I apologized.

"Who is your cousin?" asked Tidus curiously.

"Hm? Oh, his name's Firion. Why?" I asked.

"Hey, you're coming with me." He said as he grabbed my hand and walked out of the room with me in his hand.

"W-what are you doing? I have to meet my cousin." I complained.

"I know. I'm taking you to Firion. You should have told me sooner." He started obviously waiting for me to say something.

"Told you what sooner?" I asked.

"That your cousin is Firion, he's one of my best friends." stated Tidus.

Well, sorry for not confessing sooner." I said a little annoyed.

We kept going until we exited the dorms and went towards the cafeteria; my arm was starting to lose feeling as we went toward the cafeteria.

"Could you let go of my wrist please?" I asked as we started to go a slower pace.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm just excited." He said as we stopped at a table.

"Well warn me next time so I can get prepared first." I stated.

"Hey guys." exclaimed Tidus.

"Who's this, Tidus?" asked one of the silverettes.

I looked over to the person to see that he had long, fluffy looking silver hair and purple eyes that were framed with the fair skin on his face. I then looked at the rest of the people at the table to see another silver haired guy but his hair was a little more flatter and was decorated by beads. His blue eyes as clear as the surface of a lake. The guy next to him had extremely spiky blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes with a splash of green to them. The male next to the blonde was a brunette with storm grey eyes and a scar across the bridge of his nose.

'I guess he's the Squall guy that Tidus was talking to earlier.' I thought to myself.

Just then a hand was waved in front of my face bringing me back to reality.

"Huh? What?" I asked as I looked to Tidus.

"You okay, Aiden?" Tidus asked a little worried.

"Yeah, sorry." I said to him.

"Well, this is Light, Cecil, Cloud, and Squall." He introduced them one by one to me.

"Nice to meet you all." I said politely.

"The pleasure is all ours." Said the silverette named Light, he extended a hand which I shook politely.

"So where's Firion?" asked Tidus.

"He had to go to the bathroom he should be back soon." Said Cecil.

"Speak of the devil." Said Cloud.

"Sorry I took so long, guys." I heard Firion's voice behind me. I turned and looked at my cousin who instantly stopped in his tracks.

"Aiden?" he asked incredulously.

I gave him a 'duh' look and walked over to him.

"What? Can't even recognize your own cousin?" I asked playfully.

"W-well in my defense the last time I saw you you didn't have red hair let alone red AND silver hair." He said as we hugged each other.

I laughed a little. "True. A lot can happen in a month." I chuckled.

"We'll have to talk later. Come to my dorm room later." He said as he walked past me.

I smiled and turned to leave when I heard Tidus' voice call.

"Aren't you staying, Aiden?" he asked.

"Sorry I have to unpack and figure out my schedule and some other things." I said to them.

"Come on. That is Sunday things. Today is Saturday, do something that's not academic." Said Tidus.

"But-"I started.

"If we got Firion to lighten up on academics to have a little fun then that doesn't really say that you are much harder to persuade. Plus we've got a secret weapon, if we have to we can get Firion to help lighten you up a little." Said Cloud as he clasped his hands and set his head on them, smiling the whole time.

"Yeah, so lighten up a little, Aiden." Said Firion.

I sighed in defeat, "That's cold, Firion. Selling out your somewhat flesh and blood to people I barely know. Fine, you got me. I'll stay." I said in defeat. I heard a whoop from Tidus to my left as I sat down at the table. The whole time I was sitting there it felt like someone was staring at me, I looked across the table to see that Squall was the one staring at me, his storm grey eyes cold and unforgiving as I looked into them. As I looked into his eyes I seen a hint of protectiveness in his gaze, like he was suspicious of me as an individual.

"What do you think, Aiden?" asked Firion.

"What?" I asked as I tore my gaze from Squall's

Firion sighed.

"He asked what you thought about gay people." Said Light.

"Oh, I have no problem with gay people. I mean I'm not gay but, I think that people should be with whomever they want to be with. Why do you ask?" I asked them.

I looked around the table and a sigh of relief was heard from Firion. I turned to him and looked at him with curiosity, and then the answer hit me. All the people that I had met less than 20 minutes before were all gay, I was now feeling a little outnumbered with all of the others there. I just looked around the table as I noticed that all the people at the table were staring at me. Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket and I was relieved instantly.

'Save by the tone.' I thought as I fished out my phone. I looked at the screen and stood up.

"Sorry, excuse me for a sec." I said as I rounded the corner with my ringing phone in hand.

I took in a deep breath and flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Aidy?" I heard the sweet voice of my girl-friend on the other line.

"Alexi. How are you doing?" I asked, happy that I could hear her voice.

"Fine, I called to tell you that you left a textbook or something here before you left for collage." She said sweetly.

"Really? What's the name of the book?" I asked into the phone.

"Uhhh…Physics and Economics." She said through the phone.

"Really? Out of all the books I could have left, I left one of the most important." I sighed into the phone.

"I'm on my way." I said through the phone.

"'Kay I'll be here." She said before the phone connection was severed.

I clasped the phone closed and turned the corner, I walked back to the table and sighed.

"Sorry guys I've got to go. I'll be back before Monday." I said as I walked away.

"Wait, Aiden. Who was on the phone?" asked Firion.

"Alexandria." I told him as I turned.

I saw Firion's jaw clench after I said her name.

"_Her?_ Why was _she_ calling you?" he asked clearly pissed.

"Because she said I left my physics book at the house. I don't know why you hate her so much but I love her so just leave us be." I said before I walked off towards my car.

Firion's POV

"I don't know why you hate her so much but I love her so just leave us be." Aiden said before walking off.

I gritted my teeth and refrained from walking up to him and punching him.

"What's wrong, Firion?" asked Tidus.

"That bitch has him wrapped around her scrawny little finger; he has no idea how much pain he is in for." I seethed.

"Firion?" asked Cloud.

I sighed and looked at my friends.

"Alexandria Andalus. She is going to break Aiden and he doesn't even know it yet. I've tried to get them to break up but she keeps him wound and tight." I explained.

"What's so bad about her?" asked Cecil.

"She's a player, I've seen it. I saw her with another man while Aiden was sleeping in the other room. The only reason she hasn't dumped him yet is because he is a prize to her. He is so impervious to other women like they don't exist to him, she has never seen a person like him so she's going to wait for the right time, get a quick fuck and dump him on the spot. She is going to strip him of his emotions, I've seen it before. I've seen it all before." I explained.

"How would she strip him of his emotions?" Squall asked.

"When Aiden was young, his parents were killed right in front of him and he sustained injuries physically and mentally. Physically speaking he was sliced from the right shoulder to the lower middle of his back; mentally speaking he loved his parents so much that when they died his mind was in shock. He couldn't do anything when he was in that state; it was like he was in a trance. We couldn't get to him he was so deep inside his barrier that it took a month for him to respond to anything, the psychologist even said that if he had stayed like that for much longer then he would have suffered brain damage. So if she dumps him he might go into that state again and I might lose him for good, he may have a complete break-down and stay unresponsive for the rest of his life." I said to them.

The whole table was silent until Light spoke up.

"If that ever happens then I will do anything I can to help." He said dutifully.

"As will I." Cecil stepped in after his lover.

"I'll help too, anyway I can." Tidus said happily.

"We'll help too." Said Cloud for himself and his lover who glared at his boyfriend.

"Thanks, guys." I said grateful for their offers.

Chapter One: End

Chapter Two (Aiden's POV)

I walked up the steps of the dorms that my girl-friend was staying in when I came across her room; I knocked on the door and heard her come to the door. She opened the door and smiled really big.

"Aidy!" she exclaimed before she threw herself into my arms.

I smiled and kissed her, "How've you been, Alexi?" I asked as she pulled me into the dorm.

"I've been great aside from the fact that I can't see you every day anymore." She said as she hugged me profusely.

"Sorry to cut this short but do you have my book? I have to get back to the university." I told her a little saddened.

"Oh wait here. I'll be right back." She said before she disappeared into a back room.

I smiled and looked around the dorm; it was large for a two person dorm. I then had a picture catch my eye, the picture was of Alexi and my friend Gordon. I looked at the picture and smiled, Gordon was a good friend before he went missing, and I looked at the picture for a little longer before Alexi walked back into the room with my book and a small box in her hand. I looked at the box curiously.

"What's in the box?" I asked.

"Your birthday present." She beamed.

"But it's not my birthday." I said as she handed me the box.

"It's not for you to open right now. It's for you to open on your birthday, silly." She said nicely.

I smiled at her before saying, "Why not just let me open it now? It would be easier wouldn't it?" I asked.

"But then it would ruin the surprise that I worked so hard on making." She pouted.

"Okay, okay. I won't open it yet, you have my word. I'll open it on my birthday. Even though it's next month." I said to her. She perked up instantly.

"But before you do open it I want you to call me so I can know what you're thinking at the time." She said sweetly. I smiled at her and nodded. I leaned down and kissed her before walking to the door.

"I'll talk to you later." I said before I walked out of the dorm room and went to my car to make the journey back to Dissidia University.

Later

I opened the door and seen Tidus asleep on his bed, he looked like a beanie-baby toy how he was sprawled on the linen. I smiled lightly and closed the door before I walked over to his bed and laid him out straight on his bed before I put his blanket over him. He shifted and I walked over to my unpacked stuff, grabbing my pajamas and shower things before I went into the bathroom to take a shower. I stared at the ceiling as the cool water was welcomed on my hot skin, then the present that Alexi gave me shot through my mind. I looked down and smiled before I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I dried off and put on my pajamas. I walked out of the bathroom and seen Tidus had fallen out of his bed. I sighed and thought,

'This is going to be a long semester.' Before I walked to my bed and laid down realizing just how tired I really was. I looked at the ceiling and stared at it until sleep followed a few minutes later.

The Next Day

I woke up to the sound of an alarm and noticed that it was Tidus' alarm; I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head. The incessant ringing persisted as I laid there and waited for Tidus to turn off the clock.

"Tidus, turn off the friggin clock." I complained. No answer.

"Tidus, turn off the damn clock!" I complained getting a little irritated. Still no answer.

I stood up with flames in my eyes and pulled Tidus' blankets off his bed to see that he wasn't there; I growled at the still ringing clock and grabbed it from Tidus' night stand before I slammed it to the ground. The clock didn't break but at least the ringing had stopped. I sat down on my bed before I looked at my own clock to see that it was 12:30, I then felt my stomach growl so I pulled off my night shirt and pulled on a clean one, then I discarded my pajama pants for my usual skinny jeans. I pulled on my high tops and grabbed my student lunch pass, and room key before I walked out of the room and down the hall towards the cafeteria. I walked through the halls and made my way towards the cafeteria, when a hand landed on my shoulder I glared at them to see that it was Firion.

"What do you want?" I asked with my sleep imbued voice.

"Did you just get up? It's already 12:45." He said a little exasperated although I knew that he was being sarcastic.

"If it weren't for Tidus' clock I would still be in bed." I said to him.

"So I'm guessing that Tidus will need a new clock." Firion said.

"Most likely. I threw it on the ground pretty hard." I said quietly.

Firion laughed. "Wow, you are almost like what Squall is in the mornings." He chuckled.

I raised an eyebrow at him and continued to walk.

"Well come by my room later, we still need to catch up a little." Firion beamed. I nodded and continued on my way to the cafeteria.

The Next Day (got bored and a little writer-blocky-ish.)

"Aiden." I heard Tidus say. I didn't answer him.

"Aiden, time to get up. We have classes." He said as he shook me.

I groaned in response earning a sigh from Tidus, I then heard a chuckle from the other side of the room.

"Whoever else is in this room other than Tidus needs to leave now." I said not moving from my spot.

"Awww. But it's fun watching Tidus struggle to get you up." I heard Light say.

I sat up and gave Light a deathly glare, I then seen that the rest of the others were in the room as well.

I glared at all of them and seen Firion smile.

"See I told you that he rivals Squall in the mornings." Firion stated.

"You're absolutely right, Firion but I'd say that Aiden won against Squall in the grouchy department when he broke Tidus' alarm." Explained Firion.

"You what?" Tidus asked incredulously.

"Oh, yeah I broke your alarm." I said to him still half asleep.

I walked over to my dresser and brought out a shirt and a pair of skinny jeans before I groggily pulled off my shirt and discarded it in the clothes hamper, unaffected that there were six gay people in the room at the time. I then pulled off my pajama bottoms and put on my skinny jeans. I put the pajamas in the hamper and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth without a word. I then heard whistling in the other room followed by Tidus saying somewhat quietly,

"Your cousin has a nice ass." He said.

"Dude. That's my cousin, but I'll have to agree with you." Firion said just as quietly as Tidus. I walked around the corner with my toothbrush in hand.

"You realize that I heard every word that you idiots muttered, right?" I asked them uninterested.

The two males blushed and said sorry before walking out of the room.

I raised a brow at their actions before I went back into the bathroom and finished brushing my teeth. I walked over to my school bag and grabbed my schedule; Light, Cecil and Cloud walked over and looked at the paper with interest.

"It seems that you and I have Trigonometry together." Cecil said.

"And you, Squall and I have biology together." Cloud said.

"I have Physics and Economics with you." Said Light.

I nodded and stood up, I looked at the two who were peeking through the door carefully and waved them in.

"Ready to go to class?" Firion asked.

I nodded, "Firion, who's idea was it to have everyone come in here?" I asked calmly.

"M-mine." He said slightly quivering.

I grabbed my bag and walked toward the door; before I walked out I turned to Firion.

I smiled at him widely before saying through my teeth,

"If you ever have another 'get together' in here while I'm sleeping again, I will fucking kill you. Have a wonderful day my dear, sweet cousin." I said with venom on my words.

I heard him gasp before I walked around the corner and went toward Physics and Economics. Not long after I walked out of the room Light caught up with me, he looked at me before we kept walking. As we walked toward the class room girls kept staring and pointing at Light and I. I looked forward and paid them no mind even when two girls approached me with their phone numbers. I kept walking even when Light explained to them that I wasn't a morning person. When we finally reached the classroom I seen that everyone was in their seats, Light then proceeded to walk over to a desk and sit down. He pointed to the seat next to him and I went over to it and sat down. The bell rang and the professor stood up and looked back at me.

"Finally were able to make it to class huh, Mr. Blackadder?" the professor asked. I nodded and said nicely,

"The messed up paperwork was found and here I am." I said to him.

"Quite." He said before he started the lesson.

"Don't worry; the teacher is a nice man." Light said to me.

I nodded and paid attention to the lecture.

Later on the bell rang and we were able to leave, the rest of the day was unevent full so after I was done with classes I went to Firion's room and just talked with him and his boy-friend named Bartz for the rest of the day.

Chapter Two: End

Chapter Three (A few weeks later)

Over the past few weeks Tidus, the others and I had become better friend than I thought was possible. I was sleeping soundly when I heard my phone ring, I ignored the ringing the best I could until the call went to voice mail. I sighed and turned over. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep when I heard my phone ring again. I growled at the phone and went over to it and answered it with a gruff voice,

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Aiden come to my room, now." I heard Firion say before he hung up the phone. I closed the phone and looked at the clock that I had. 7:30.

"I am going to kill you Firion; if the cafeteria doesn't have coffee it'll be worse." I said as I got dressed.

(At Firion's Room)

I knocked on the door of my annoying cousin and took a sip of my coffee; I heard no sound from inside so I opened the door. When I was in the room fully the lights suddenly turned on and everyone yelled,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AIDEN!" they all yelled.

I smiled and remembered that it was indeed my birthday. I set my coffee down on the table as Firion walked up to me with a wide grin, he handed me a present along with the others and I smiled even more.

"Thanks, guys." I said happily.

"You are now officially 21 years old, you are legal." Said Firion.

"I've been legal since I was 18." I said.

"Yeah but this is the age where you can drink legally." Said Tidus.

"So?" I asked.

Firion shook his head and said, "Open your presents, but open mine last."

I gave him a weird look before I started opening the presents. (I have no idea what kind of presents to put here so make something up)

I stared at Firion's gift as he went to get something. When he came back he was smiling wide.

"You can open it now." He said with a huge grin on.

I ripped the paper that was around the box and opened it. I peered into the box to see black clothing.

"Go try it on." He said as he pushed me into the bathroom and held the door in place.

I pulled out the clothes and put them on, I gasped when I seen the design of the clothes.

"Firion! I'm not coming out in this." I said from where I was sitting.

"Why not?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Everyone wants to see you in the clothes." He said.

"Screw their naughty thoughts! I'm not coming out." I said to him.

That was when Firion did the unthinkable; he tossed me over his shoulder and walked out of the bathroom with me in hand.

"Dammit put me down!" I yelled.

Firion set me down and turned me around for everyone to see. My face turned a deep shade of crimson as they stared at the clothes I was wearing. I turned away from the people only to be turned back around by Firion. The outfit was skin tight, showed most of my chest and had no sleeves.

"Are you high or something?" I asked him.

"No, just trying to give my cousin a good outfit." He said as he grabbed my hand. He then started leading me to the door; I pulled my hand away and blushed harder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked my clearly deranged cousin.

"Taking you out for your birthday." He said as if I'd asked the stupidest question in the world.

"I'm not going out there wearing this." I said blushing still.

"Yes you are. You need more embarrassment in your life." He said to me as he walked over to me.

"The only way I'm willingly going out there is if I wear my jacket over top of this shirt. I'm fine with the pants because I wear skinny jeans all the time but it's either jacket on or I no go." I said to him with determination on my face.

Firion sighed, "Fine. Wear your stupid jacket. But you're taking it off when we get to where we're going." Firion said.

I gave a triumphant smile and went into the bathroom and grabbed my jacket, I pulled on the cloth before I remembered that I still had the present from Alexi. I walked out of the bathroom and said,

"I'll be right back I have to get something from the room."

I ran out of the room and down the hall not even noticing that I didn't zip up my jacket. I opened the door and pulled out my phone as I walked over to the desk and fished out the present. I called Alexi as I sat down on the bed.

"Hey, Aidy." She said in monotone.

"You told me to call you before I opened the present so…" I trailed off.

"Okay then open it." She said with some excitement.

I happily pulled off the ribbon and pulled off the lid after putting my phone on speaker, I stared at the present with shock to see a picture of me and her but it was ripped in half.

"Uh, why is our picture torn?" I asked.

"Yeah, well. That's because I don't need you anymore." She said.

"What? Wait, what do you mean?" I asked incredulously.

"You were a fine prize for a little while buuuuut I don't need you anymore, I never even loved you at all, you were just a toy. Thanks for the gifts and stuff but I was and am with your friend Gordon. You were just a… how to put it? Ah, yes. You were a hole-placer. So, Bubye Aidy. I'll never see you again." She said before she hung up.

I sat in shock as the only thing that gave me any happiness was all but stolen away from me. I dropped my phone as I started to hyperventilate; tears stung my eyes as I lowered myself on the floor and screamed out in agony.

I then shut myself in the recesses of my mind as I had my break-down. I sat on the floor in my mind and stayed curled up in a ball when I felt someone try to get in touch with me; I just ran from the person and set more mental barriers in place. I kept running and running until something caught my ankle. I went down and looked back fearfully before I heard Firion's voice, he sounded angry with me. I didn't want to have him upset with me so I put up more barriers. Next came Cecil's voice, then Light's and eventually Squall's and Cloud's, they all sounded angry, I didn't want to be hurt anymore, I just wanted to be left alone.

"Aiden."

I opened my eyes in shock as the thing that was holding my foot started to look like Tidus; I let some of the barriers down and heard Tidus' voice more clearly. His voice didn't sound angry, in fact he sounded worried. I let down some more barriers and Tidus' words then sounded like he was encouraging me to come back to them. I put up a few more barriers before I heard him whisper in my ear, three little words.

"I need you."

I was shocked at first but I let down the rest of the barriers and walked toward where I heard his voice coming from. I opened my eyes groggily to see Tidus' face staring down at me.

"Aiden!" he said happily.

Then I heard gasps and other reactions from one side of the room, I sat up and looked down immediately. I didn't want to deal with their anger. But what came was confusing; Firion, Light, Cecil, Cloud, Squall, and Tidus gathered me in a group hug. I then passed out from the exhaustion that the day had ridden me with.

Chapter Three: End

Chapter Four (A few months later)

I walked out of my last class of the day glad that it was Friday, I looked up at the sky as I walked toward the dorms when I heard Tidus' behind me.

"Hey, Aiden! Wait up!" He said as he ran over. I stopped and waited for the blonde to catch up.

"Firion and the rest of us wanted to know if you wanted to come to a gay club with us later tonight." He said as he had his ear to the receiver of his phone.

"Uh… I don't think a non-gay person would fit in well at a gay club." I said cautiously.

Tidus then said, "Yeah, he's coming although he might need help with his outfit, so come to our room before we leave." He said before he clicked the phone shut.

"Tidus, did you not hear that I didn't want to go?" I asked him in an angry tone.

"I heard ya but you still need to lighten up. You need to have fun in your life, besides it's a good club." He said as he grabbed my wrist and started to walk to the dorms again.

"No. I'm not wearing that again!" I said to Firion as he shoved the clothes in my face again.

"Yes you will, or I'll show the others your photos." He threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." I said to him.

"Try me." he said as he pulled out his phone.

I sighed and angrily snatched the clothes from Firion.

I went into the bathroom and pulled on the tight clothes that Firion had gotten me for my birthday. When I was done I walked out of the bathroom to see that no one was in the room. I smiled and said,

"Huh, I guess some things do work out for the better." I said as I went over to my bed. I went to sit down when I felt strong arms pick me up and walk towards the door.

"Agh put me down!" I yelled as Firion walked down the hall. He walked out of the dorms and went over to Squall's hummer, he opened the door and tossed me into the hummer next to Tidus and he climbed in after.

"Dammit, Firion. I'm going to kick you so fucking hard that you won't be able have sex for a year!" I said to him angrily.

"No you won't, because you'll be having the time of your life at the club we're going to. "He responded.

(At the club)

Squall pulled the hummer to a stop as we arrived at the club; I got out after Tidus and waited for the rest of the party to get out. We walked over to the club entrance and the big bouncer let us in with a nod of his head, we walked in and the room immediately felt hot and stinky as I walked through the crowd following Tidus and the others. We sat down at a booth and watched as the other people in the room were dancing their hearts out listening to a song that I didn't recognize. I sat next to the wall with Tidus, Cecil and Light beside me and on the other side was Firion, Cloud and Squall. I looked at our waitress when she walked by, she gave me a cute look that I paid little attention to as I looked back out to the dance floor.

"Hey, Aiden want to come dance with us?" Tidus asked hopefully.

I shook my head and said, "Sorry, not right now." I said to him.

He gave a saddened look and brightened up immediately a second later.

"Stay right here." He said before he went into the crowd.

I raised my eyebrow at him and looked at Firion's empty seat, I thought about the last time I was at a club and remembered my time with Alexi, I still couldn't believe that she used me as a toy. I never in my life felt as lonely as I did now. I wasn't attracted to other women before and after I met her but she was special, she gave me unbelievable happiness when we were together. I had never felt so happy before, after my parents died I was emotionally dead inside, Alexi gave me new happiness. She helped me out of my emotional rut, I always was grateful to her afterwards. I did anything for her, but now all of that was gone now. I continued to try and be happy but almost every night I would find myself silently crying myself to sleep, hoping that Tidus wouldn't hear me and bring up hurtful questions.

"Aiden, Aiden!" I heard Tidus exclaim.

"Huh? What?" I asked as I came back to reality.

Tidus sighed before saying, "Come and sing a karaoke with us." He said as I noticed the others behind him.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm fine here." I said.

"You may be fine with sulking in a corner but we're not. You are going to sing a karaoke whether you like it or not." Said Firion.

I sighed, "I have no choice do I?" I asked them. They all shook their heads and I sighed again.

I raised my hands in defeat and they cheered before Cloud grabbed my hand and pushed me to the stage and said,

"Good, because it's your turn. Pick a song and go up to the stage." He said pushing me to the song selector.

I sighed and looked at the songs:

Linkin Park-Castle of Glass

Big and Rich-Rollin'

Evenesance-My Immortal

And a few other songs that I didn't know, I personally knew Castle of Glass the best so I picked that and went on stage. I waited as the song started and I sung it perfectly.

Take me down to the river bend,

Take me down to the fighting end,

Wash the poison from off my skin

Show me how to be whole again

Fly me up on a silver wing

Past the black where the sirens sing

Warm me up in a nova's glow

And drop me down to the dream below

(Chorus)

Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass

Hardly anything there for you to see.

For you to see

Bring me home in a blinding dream

Through the secrets that I have seen

Wash the sorrow from off my skin

And show me how to be whole again

(Chorus)

Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass

Hardly anything there for you to see.

For you to see

(Bridge)

Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass

Hardly anything else I need to be

(Chorus)

Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass

Hardly anything there for you to see.

For you to see

For you to see

When I was done everyone was in shock for a minute, I felt like I had done a horrible job, just then the whole crowd busted into applause. I looked out to the audience and smiled before I walked off of the stage and went over to my friends to see that they were in utter shock. Even Squall had a little bit of surprise on his face; I looked at them waiting for them to say something when I heard Tidus say,

"Wow. Just wow." He stuttered.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said as I sat down at the booth.

I looked at my star struck faces before I said; "If you are just gonna stand there then get out of the waitress' way."

The others looked at each other as Firion said, "You have an amazing voice, Aiden. Why didn't you show it earlier?"

I shrugged and waved the waitress over; she walked over and brought out her notebook.

"Would you guys like anything?" she asked nicely. The sweetness in her voice made me sick but I masked it.

"I'd like a beer please." I said to her as she wrote in her book.

"Alright. Anything else?" she asked nicely.

Everyone else shook their heads and the waitress leaned over a bit and handed me a slip of paper, I looked at it to see that it was her number. I took it politely and smiled at her; she smiled back and walked to the kitchen. I looked at the paper and gave a disgusted look; I crumpled it and shoved it between the booth seat and the wall careful to have the girl not see me doing that. When she returned she gave me a wink and handed me my beer, I smiled and took the drink. When she turned her back I gave a really disgusted look and took a gulp of the beer. I looked at the others at the table to see them staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Firion replied.

I took another gulp of my beer and got up from the booth and went to the bathroom.

(Firion's POV)

I watched as Aiden went to the bathroom and looked back at the others with an uninterested look on my face.

"See what I meant by he's impervious to other women? Well I wouldn't say impervious more than he is uninterested and disgusted by them. If you would have seen him back home all of his friends were guys that were single or almost never seen their girl-friends." I said to them.

They all nodded and Light said, "I was shocked that he did that. I did see him do that before but I thought it was because he was half-asleep at the time but apparently not."

"A straight guy that despises women." Squall said simply.

"The thing is, he was originally gay." I told them. Multiple gasps were heard around the table.

"But he said that he wasn't." Tidus said.

"He may have said so but have you noticed how he never blushes when he's with a girl but around us he is crimson almost all the time?" I asked. I saw different nods around the table.

"Why did he try to stop being gay?" Cecil asked.

"He was hurt by our no longer friend Gordon; he used to go out with Gordon. He loved him with a passion but one day Gordon went up to Aiden and broke up with him for the reason that was revealed a few weeks back. He then went missing soon afterwards because Gordon knew that Aiden would try to follow him." I said to them.

"So when he said that he didn't want to come tonight he was really saying that he didn't want to be reminded of this Gordon guy?" Tidus asked.

I nodded, "Most likely." I said to him.

(Aiden's POV)

"So when he said that he didn't want to come tonight he was really saying that he didn't want to be reminded of this Gordon guy?" Tidus asked.

"Most likely." I heard Firion say.

I was beyond pissed that Firion told them about my life.

"Having fun betraying my trust, Firion?" I asked with venom on my words.

"Aiden!" he exclaimed. I glared at him and said,

"I thought I could trust you, Firion. I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone about that particular piece of my history. But apparently I can't even keep secrets with my cousin." I said before I turned and walked out of the club.

Tears streaming down my face as I went passed the bouncer and the long line. I walked passed Squall's hummer and heard Firion call my name, I then ran down the street and felt the tears flow even harder as I went passed multiple shops and other places. I kept running until I heard Squall's hummer driving down the street, when I heard the hummer I ran down a narrowish alley and heard Squall's hummer rev up to try to get to me on the other side, but as I ran through the alley someone grabbed my arms and held me in place.

"Ugh, let me go!" I yelled.

"Feisty one aren't ya?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I looked back to see green cat like eyes watching me, as I stared into his eyes an unbelievable fear rose up in me.

"Let go of me." I said as I struggled more.

"Oh, no. I couldn't, not after hearing how pained you were at the club and how beautifully you sang." He said as he started walking backwards.

I struggled even more as I noticed that we were headed to a black van. I then saw Squall's hummer round the corner. I struggled more until someone put a knife to my throat, I stopped and gulped before I seen Squall's hummer come barreling down the street and I was thrown into the back of the van.

Just before the doors closed I hear Cloud yell angrily,"Sephiroth! Let him go!" he yelled.

I then seen Tidus poke his head out of the window of the hummer making eye lock with me, I then took one more chance to escape as the doors were almost closed. I slammed into the doors and landed on the ground, I then took that chance to run towards the now parked hummer. I ran as fast as I could until I seen something silver flash in front of me and I felt something choke me.

"You're not going anywhere, red head." Sephiroth said to me with a little anger in his voice.

I struggled to get out of his grip as it tightened, I gasped for breath as Sephiroth continued to squeeze my neck tighter and tighter, my vision darkened as I lost consciousness.

(Later)

I woke up to the feeling of water running down my face and I heard murmuring off to the side. I rose my head and seen Sephiroth looking at me with sadistic eyes.

"Wake up, Aiden Blackadder." He said.

I then looked around the room to see that the room was dark. I went to move but my legs and hands were bound and my mouth gagged. I looked up to Sephiroth to see him smiling. He knelt down, ungagged me and sat me up against the wall.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

He smiled and knelt down again and unbound my legs as I unbound my arms. I took a swing at Sephiroth but he grabbed my wrist before I made contact. He then stood up and dragged me into a dark bedroom and threw me on the bed. I went to get up but Sephiroth pushed my head into the bed and unzipped my pants. I sat up and removed his hands but he wrapped his arms around me and put his hand up my shirt and started to kiss my neck.

"Why do you struggle? You know you want to do this." He said seductively.

I continued to struggle and he sighed, he wrapped his arms around me and popped the lid of a vile. He covered my mouth and put the vile under my nose and forced me to breathe in the powder.

'What is this? I'm…starting to feel numb.' I thought to myself as Sephiroth said,

"Don't worry. You'll start to feel good soon." He said to me.

He was right; soon the familiar feeling of pleasure and pain entered my somewhat numb body. I cried out as I was forced to have sex with someone I didn't even know.

"A-Aahh. N-not there." I whined.

Mm, then where, Aiden." He asked as I cried out again.

He plowed my ass and I was loving every minute, I hadn't been fucked by a guy since I was with Gordon, I was turned on without the help of the vile and was almost completely limp from the pain and pleasure. I looked over to my shredded clothes in the corner as he continued.

"Aiden!" I heard faintly.

Sephiroth looked at the door and got up. I was too tired to move from my spot on the bed as I panted and stared at the clothes in the corner. Sephiroth was now completely dressed and exited the room after covering my lower half in a blanket. I laid there and heard a conversation in the other room, I paid no attention to it though as I reached for my clothes. I heard some thumping in the other room before someone entered and ran over to me.

"Aiden!" I heard Tidus' voice. Tears then began to spill from my eyes as Tidus turned me over and looked at me with concerned eyes, I didn't pay attention to what I was doing and I ended up hugging Tidus and crying on his shoulder.

"Aiden." Tidus said as he put a hand on my head.

I then felt the blonde cover me with a blanket and pick me up, he then walked out of the room and I seen almost everyone that I didn't know was on the floor unconscious. I seen Firion run over with Cloud and Light off to the side but I didn't see Cecil or Squall.

"Here, Tidus. I'll take Aiden." Firion said with outstretched arms.

I grabbed onto Tidus' shirt and heard him say with a serious tone, "I don't think that would be wise, he's holding onto my shirt pretty tight."

I had my head on Tidus' shoulder so I couldn't see Firion's expression. Tidus then started to walk to a random door and waited for someone to open it. Light opened the door and I seen Squall and Cecil down a hallway out of the corner of my eyes.

"Is he okay?" Cecil asked.

"Yeah, he's fine." Tidus said calmly.

"You two shouldn't go to your dorm for a little while. Sephiroth may still come looking for him." Cloud said.

I heard the rest of the others agree and heard Squall say, "You can stay with us for a little while."

"Okay, now let's get Aiden some clothes before he gets sick." I heard Tidus say before we started to walk.

I was carried to the hummer and was carefully set on the leather seat, with Tidus beside me, I stared out the window in a daze as the hummer started and carefully pulled away from the curb. The whole trip to the pent house was a quiet one; once we got there I carefully slid out without a word and then felt Tidus wrap his arm around me to try to comfort me. We followed Cloud into their house as Squall went to drop off the rest of the others at their places, once inside Cloud gave me a clean set of clothes that I could use. I grabbed the clothes softly and went into the bathroom, Cloud said I could use the shower so I took advantage of that and cleaned myself of the horrible rape that occurred an hour before. I stood under the cold water as it went down my body; I washed myself and turned off the water. I stepped out of the shower and dried off before I put on the loose pair of bed shorts over the boxers; I followed it with a loose Linkin Park shirt. I looked at the bed sheet and noticed a window, I opened the window and flung the sheet out of it and closed the window after. I walked away from the window and heard a knock at the door,

"Aiden? Are you okay?" I heard Tidus ask.

"I'm fine." I said as I picked up the towel and put it in the hamper.

I opened the door and seen Tidus staring at me with worried eyes before he hugged me, I hugged him back and didn't want to leave from the spot.

"I'm glad that you're alright." Tidus said happily.

We let go of each other and Tidus lead me to a bedroom that I guess that we would use for the night, I was skeptical of the bed until I noticed that Tidus was going to sleep in a chair. I laid down on the bed and heard as Tidus squirm and struggle to get comfortable on the chair.

"Uh, Tidus you don't have to sleep in that chair, this is a queen size bed so…" I started.

"No, you have already had enough trouble tonight so, no. Thank you but no." he said politely.

I scooted over a little and looked at him waiting for him to move; he looked at me and shook his head.

"You are either going to be here willingly or I will force you, besides it will give me some comfort." I said the last part a little quieter.

I heard Tidus sigh before he got up from the chair and sat down on the bed; he kicked off his shoes and laid down next to me. I laid down and felt a little better, soon I was fast asleep.

(4:00 am)

I opened my eyes and sat up, I looked at the calendar in the room and seen that it was January, 27. I sat up and grabbed my phone, I texted Firion and stood up. I looked out the window to see that he was outside waiting for me; I walked to the chair that had some clothes on it and pulled on a pair of jeans, leaving the shirt.

"Mmm, Aiden? Aiden!" I heard panic in Tidus' voice.

"I'm right here, Tidus." I said to him.

He looked my direction and sighed, "Why are you up so early?" he asked as he yawned.

"I have personal matters to deal with; I'll see you guys later." I said as I walked to the door.

"Wait, Aiden, you shouldn't be alone right now." Tidus argued.

"I won't be alone, Firion is coming with me." I lied as I reached for the door.

"Wait, I'll come with you." He said.

"No. This is personal." I told him.

"Well no matter how much you don't want me to come I'm coming." He said as he pulled on a better shirt.

"No, I said it's personal." I said to him as he walked over to me.

"I'm coming with you, Aiden." He said to me stubbornly.

I sighed before saying, "Sorry."

"Sorry for wh-"Tidus started before I shoved him to the ground and walking out of the room locking Tidus in the room after I closed the door.

Tidus then banged on the door; I quickly ran out of the house and went to the car. I got in and started it Firion then said,

"See you later, Aiden."

I nodded and seen Squall, Cloud and Tidus run out of the house toward me so I pushed on the gas and started onto my hometown of Fynn. I looked in the rear view mirror before I turned to see Tidus running after the car.

Chapter Four: End

Chapter Five

I sat in front of my parent's grave stone as I stared at the names on the porcelain stone,

"I hope everything is okay with you up there because…everything sucks here, first Alexandria broke up with me and is going out with my friend Gordon. Then I was forced to go back to my old part of my life that I didn't want to resurface, now I…I just want you guys to be here with me and help a little. It's just all…all too much. I can't stand this not even the fact that I can't cope from when you died, I have been miserable ever since." I said to their gravestone.

"Aiden?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I turned to see my aunt Charlene; I looked back at the grave and said nothing.

I stood up and walked past her to my car; I started the car and pulled away from the curb. I went to a small café and waited for about an hour or two before I stood up and paid for my drink, I looked at the clock to see that it was 7:30 pm already. I walked out of the café and went back to the cemetery and left some flowers on my parent's grave, I went to my car and started back to Dissidia University. I turned on the radio and turned on my Scrillix cd, my phone then went off. I turned down the radio and answered it.

"Yes?" I asked in my sleep devoided voice.

"Aiden? Oh, thank god I finally got in touch with you." I heard the relief in Tidus' voice as he spoke.

"Sorry about earlier. I just… had to take care of things." I said into the phone.

"It's okay, just tell us where you're going next time." He said as his voice started to break up.

"Tidus, I'm losing ya. Talk to you later." I said.

"Okay, hey come to Cloud and Squall's when you get back. I have to te-"he started before the connection was severed.

I closed my phone and continued on my way to Cloud and Squall's house. I concentrated on the roads and noticed that they were icing up a bit; I switched my car into front wheel drive and continued.

(At Cloud's and Squall's)

I walked into the house and was immediately tackled by Tidus; he hugged me out of worry and relief. When I was able to stand I stared at him with tired eyes, he grabbed my hand and led me to the others, not wanting to trust my sleep deprivation I didn't object. When the others were in sight they all looked at me and stood up, Firion asked the same question he asked after I came back from my yearly visit.

"You alright?" he asked

I nodded and absent-mindly stared at the floor until someone put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see that it was Cloud; he looked at me with worried eyes just as everyone else did.

"Are you okay, Aiden?" he asked.

I nodded and looked back at the floor, all of a sudden I was over someone's shoulder but I didn't care. I was too tired to do anything.

"You are not okay. When you don't answer verbally and when you don't fight with me about picking you up, it usually means you are very close to passing out from sleep deprivation. Now wave everyone goodnight." Firion said playfully.

I groaned and he then walked out of the room to the room I was sharing with Tidus. Firion laid me down on the bed and pulled my shirt off with little to no effort; he then pulled my pants off and replaced them with pajama bottoms. When he was finished I groaned in thanks and he chuckled.

"You're welcome, Aiden. Now get some rest, the others want to talk in the morning." He said to me.

I said nothing but I turned over as I let sleep envelop me. I was planning on sleeping most of the day away so they would have to wait for me. I heard Firion exit the room and have Tidus enter and close the door, I heard as his footsteps walked around the bed and I felt his hand on my head a minute later. I didn't mind it though; I was fine with Tidus being in the room with me. I then felt the bed cave in as he lay down next to me, he was turned my way and was staring at me until I felt him kiss my forehead and say quietly

"I'm glad that you are back."

I felt him shift as he turned over and went to sleep himself; I opened my eyes and stared at his back until I went into a deep sleep.

(The Next Day)

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock to see that it was 11:30 am, I sat up and yawned. I stood up and put on a shirt that was on the chair and a pair of loose-fitting pants that I didn't like at all. I walked out of the room and noticed that the house was quiet, I went into the kitchen and seen a note. The note read:

_"Aiden had to run out with Cloud and Squall, be back later. Cloud made breakfast and coffee and said to help yourself to it so go nuts. Talk to you later._

_-Tidus"_

I went to the cupboard and brought out a mug and poured some coffee, I drank the black liquid and went into the refrigerator to see pancakes and sausage in plastic wrap. I brought out the food and ate the left overs. When I was done I washed the dishes and went into the living room, I sat down and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels until a specific movie caught my attention, I sat back and enjoyed the alone time but as I enjoyed the alone time I hated it at the same time. After a while I turned off the TV and went back into the room Tidus and I were using, I lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling until I slowly went to sleep.

(Later)

"Aiden, Aiden! Aiden wake up." I heard as I was shaken awake.

"Hmmm?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

I opened my eyes to see Tidus looking at me; he had a smile across his face for some odd reason.

"Get up." He said before he walked out of the room.

I sat up and heard voices down the hall, I yawned and stood up. I walked out of the bedroom and seen the others with happy faces.

"Hey, Aiden come look at this." Cecil said as I walked around the corner.

The others seemed to be plastered to the TV screen and I realized why they were all happy. I cracked a smile as I seen Sephiroth, the guy who raped me, get arrested. I smiled wide as I looked at the pleasing scene. I heard whoops and cheers as the guy who caused me pain was sent to jail for multiple accounts of rape and abduction.

"We can go back to our dorm, finally." Tidus said as he clapped a hand on my back.

I looked at him and nodded.

"I'll take you two over there so you can get ready for tomorrow." Squall said to us.

I nodded and walked back into the room that Tidus and I were sharing, I pulled on a pair of shoes and walked out of the room. I walked outside to Squall's hummer to see that they were all ready to go. I slid in next to Tidus and closed the door; I buckled myself up and stared out the window as Squall drove on to the dorms. I waited quietly as we headed toward the dorms in silence until Tidus broke the silence.

"Thanks for helping us out, Squall." He said to the brunette.

"You're welcome." He said in a somewhat kind voice.

I continued to stare out the window as my old personality soaked in through the cracks of my loneliness. I stared out the window and said nothing in return to the others questions or sentences.

(A Few Weeks Later)

I sat on my bed not looking over at Tidus as he stared at me worrily. I had become less talkative and less sociable ever since I came back to the dorms; I was not my 'usual' self anymore. I finally got sick of Tidus staring at me so I stood up and went to the door.

"Aiden? What's wrong? Why have you been so quiet?" he asked.

I didn't turn as I spoke, "Nothing's wrong, Tidus. Can't you tell? I'm as happy as ever." I said before I opened the door.

"That's bullshit," He said as I went to walk out of the room. "There is something wrong and we're going get it out of you if it's the last thing we do."

"We?" I asked before I was in a brown sack down to my ankles.

I struggled as I was slung over someone's shoulder and the person started to walk, I struggled harder until I was thrown into a vehicle and I landed on soft leather.

"Let me out of here dammit!" I yelled as I struggled to get out of the bag.

"Stop it, Aiden. We're doing this for your own good." I heard Cecil say softly.

I continued to scream and yell until I heard Squall yell over me,

"DAMMIT, AIDEN! SHUT THE FUCK UP! You were the one who brought this on yourself! Don't you realize that you've changed?" I heard him say as the hummer came to a stop.

I was lifted once again but I didn't object this time. When we stopped I was set on a couch or something and the bag was lifted from my body, I stared at the floor and didn't say a thing.

"Aiden, Aiden look at me." I heard Firion say. I looked up to his eyes and seen worry in them just as with everyone else.

"Why did you become like this again?" Firion asked. I didn't answer, Firion sighed.

"Aiden, why are you unhappy again?" he asked.

This time I answered. "Because…I'm alone." I said as I looked back at the floor.

"What? No you're not; you have us and Aunt Charlene." Firion protested.

"Did you ever see me do anything but sulk when I lost my parents? Did you see me be anything but be happy when I was with Gordon or Alexandria? Even though I looked like I was even the tiniest bit happy on the outside, I was and am miserable on the inside. Being like this helps me forget what I don't want to remember; helps me cope better than I would if I was acting any different way. There are some days I want to kill myself to be free of the agonizing pain, but I don't because that would cause you to be in pain and I don't want anyone going through what I've been through. This way I'm helping everybo-"I started before I was looking at Squall's feet and felt a stinging pain on my cheek.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I heard Tidus' voice say. I looked at him with surprise as he stared at me with determined eyes.

"You say that you are helping everyone by being like this but it's worrying all of us to death and frankly it's scaring the shit outta me that you are acting like this. You say that you are miserable but over the past few months you have been anything but miserable. You act like the whole damn world is out to get you, well it's not. You're just being a dumbass that is trying to convince yourself that what you're doing helps everyone when it's selfish no matter how hard you try to convince yourself that it's 'noble of you' to do this shit." He seethed.

I looked up at him with surprised expression and I noticed that everyone had left the room; I looked to the floor and sighed. He was right. I was being selfish; I wanted to shut myself away from everything so badly that I didn't even notice that I was doing this, that I was acting like this. I shook my head and all I said was,

"I'm sorry; I wasn't paying attention to the good parts of my life, only the bad. I was acting like a dick I know, and I'm sorry. I…just don't want to be hurt anymore." I said to him as I stared at the floor continuously. I thought about what Tidus might say and the thought that I liked him crossed my mind and I pushed my head down further to hide the blush on my face.

"Well if I was in your position I'd probably do the same thing but I would at least try and focus on the good stuff in life, like having a good friend like you." He said to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked before he whispered something in my ear and stood back. I was shocked to my very core but was really happy at the same time; I blushed a deep red as he smiled at me.

I stared at him in shock as he repeated himself, "I said I love you. Would you like to try to be my boy-friend?" he asked.

I nodded and started crying tears of joy; Tidus sat down on the couch next to me and hugged me. I was so happy at the moment.

"I will never hurt you like the others did; they have no idea what they're missing." Tidus said before he kissed me, I kissed back and let Tidus stand as I wiped my face.

"Ready to go back to the dorms and be lovey-dovey there?" I heard Squall ask.

Tidus nodded and grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together as we walked to the front door. I definitely left in a better mood than I was in when I got here, I was now and forever with Tidus Baker.

Chapter Five: End

Chapter Six (The Next Day)

I woke up to the feel of someone playing with my hair, I slowly opened my eyes and seen Tidus smiling at me.

"Morning." He said happily. I smiled at him and sat up, and then I remembered that I didn't walk up here myself.

"How did I get here, last thing I remember was falling asleep in Squall's hummer." I said to him.

"I carried you here; you were so deep in sleep that you wouldn't wake so I carried you here." He said with a smile.

I smiled at him and set my head on his shoulder, he chuckled and hugged me. Just then a knock was heard at the door, Tidus let go and went to the door.

"Oh, hello." He said to the person.

The person was of our usual group; I stood up and went to the door to see a person I didn't want to see.

"Is Aiden Blackadder here?" The person asked.

I walked forward, lightly pushing Tidus out of the way.

"Go away, Gordon." I said as I went to close the door but he put his foot in the door and it stopped.

"Either move your foot or it's getting smashed in the door." I said venomously.

"I need to talk to you, Aiden." He said through the door.

"I don't want to hear it." I said as I pushed the door a little harder.

"Please just hear me out." He said through the door.

"Text Firion that Gordon is here." I said to Tidus quietly. He nodded and went to get his phone. I opened the door and walked out into the hall.

"What do you want?" I asked with anger seeping in my tone.

"I've come to get you back; it was a terrible mistake to leave you. I'm sorry, Aiden. Please forgive me." He said to me.

I gritted my teeth and punched him, he was sent to the floor.

"You would really think that I would take you back after what you did to me? After you made me suffer these past few years? You were even dumber than I thought, Gordon." I said as he stared at me in shock.

"What? But you're still miserable, I can tell." He said with confidence.

"Yeah, I'm miserable but that's because your ugly ass face is here. I have found happiness here in Dissidia University, with my boy-friend. Now go away or Firion is gonna beat the shit outta you." I said referring to my pissed off cousin that was running down the hall with the others behind him.

Gordon stood up and looked at me with regret until he ran down the hall. I glared in his direction as Firion ran passed me, I continued to glare as Tidus walked out and gave me a reassuring squeeze on the arm. I looked at him and smiled. I looked back at the end of the hall to see Firion walking back toward me.

"Are you okay, Aiden?" he asked.

I nodded and said, "I don't get it. Why would he expect me get back together with him when I'm much happier here with Tidus and you guys." I looked at Tidus and he hugged me.


End file.
